


Cafetería

by manuelianni7



Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [18]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Coffee Shops, Couple, F/M, Love, The Secret Diary of Laura Palmer, Twin Peaks - Freeform, double r diner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7
Relationships: Bobby Briggs/Laura Palmer, Bobby Briggs/Shelly Johnson
Series: Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024





	Cafetería

—Nena, no te preocupes. En cuanto Leo se cruce conmigo, le dejaré las cosas bien claras…

Mientras Bobby apretaba las manos de Shelly Johnson, sus labios se movían en una secuencia que provocaba sueños y deseos a partes iguales en la trabajadora de la Doble R.

Shelly no paraba de soñar con lo que podría ser su vida al lado de Bobby: lo primero que implicaba es que estaría bien lejos de Leo Johnson, su marido, un error del que no para de arrepentirse día tras día. Sin embargo, nada como el roce de las manos de Bobby para volver a sentir algo que pensaba que nunca más iba a poder disfrutar: un cosquilleo dentro de su cuerpo, la piel erizándose y unos ojos penetrándola con un deseo ensordecedor.

La melena pelirroja de Shelly contrastaba con su pálida piel, pero iba perfectamente a juego con su mirada cándida y unos labios que parecían cincelados por el mejor maestro escultor. A pesar de tener un aura de inocencia, Shelly desprendía, cuando se lo proponía, un fuego muy común a las adolescentes de Twin Peaks. Bobby ya había caído en la hoguera de Laura Palmer, pero las quemaduras habían sido tan graves que decidió sentar la cabeza con una mujer que no lo arrastrara al mismísimo infierno. Aunque, siendo justos, la decisión la tomó Laura Palmer, que hacía y deshacía en la vida de los hombres como placía.

Todo el mundo conocía la relación entre Bobby y Laura, al igual que todo el pueblo sabía de su nueva aventura, ahora con Shelly. El problema era Leo. Pero Shelly presentía que todo estaba a punto de acabar en su matrimonio… y que iba a volver a sonreír sin tapujos.


End file.
